Thoughts That Make Your Mouth Water
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: The Master cuffed the Doctor's thin wrists to the bed and laughed "I thought you would have been more of a challenge, Doctor. It's as if you want this as much as I do."
1. The Beggining

The Master cuffed the Doctor's thin wrists to the bed and laughed "I thought you would have been more of a challenge, Doctor. It's as if you want this as much as I do." he raised an eyebrow as The Doctor glared at him.

"Oh? Cat got your tongue?" The Master remarked as the Doctor tried to say something. The gag which The Master put in his mouth a few minutes before made the task nearly impossible so he just settled with glaring at his enemy.

"I've been wanting to have you like this since I laid eyes on you again, Doctor." he raked his eyes over the body laid out in front of him and licked his lips. "You look delicious." Straddling the Doctor's waist, The Master trailed a hand up his captive's naked torso. "It's thin, handsome, and very…" the Master wiggled his hips slightly, making The Doctor moan around the gag "Responsive."

He smiled at his thoughts. Not a lot of people could say they had the pleasure of having the Doctor tied up, naked and completely helpless in their bed.

He bent his head down and licked at the one of the Doctor's nipples. When he heard his captive moan he looked up at him "You like that don't you, you little slut." The Master growled and was answered with another moan. He felt The Doctor buck his hips up to meet his own. The Master felt how hard he was already and couldn't help it when a quiet moan escaped his lips. He imagined how he would taste on his tongue, how his face would look when he came in his mouth. The thoughts made his mouth water.

They never broke eye contact as The Master made his way downwards. The Doctor's eyes were wide and filled with lust while The Master's were filled with determination and want. When he took the Doctor's cock in hand, he felt the man under him gasp and thrust into his hand. "Eager, are we?" he said while he gave an experiment tug. He saw The Doctor close his eyes and did it again.

The cuff's holding the Doctor's hands jingled, stating that he wanted to move, to help. But the Master ignored it, continuing on with his until he saw The Doctor was close. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, Doctor. You're not cumming just yet." he got off his captive and fished through his pants that were hanging off a chair. Finding the object he was looking for, he held it in front of his face. The Doctor's eyes widened; it was one of his most beloved items and he had used it many times as to when he was in trouble.

The bed sunk a little as the Master sat down. He put the sonic screwdriver at The Doctor's entrance and gave him a wicked smile. "How do you think it'd feel, Doctor?" he pushed it slightly and The Doctor clenched "How do you think it will feel when I fuck you with your sonic screwdriver?"

* * *

><p>This is my first smut. Hopefully you enjoyed it! I made this for one of my followers on Tumblr and since they liked it, I thought I should share.<br>Look for an update soon! The next chapter will be longer and hopefully it'll turn into something great! :)


	2. Breaking The Silence

The Master saw The Doctor's eyes widened and wondered if this body was still a virgin. Theta and him, along with their other mates, were quite the experimenters when they were young. He would have thought that the freak, who was also known as Captain Jack Harkness, would have had done _something_ with The Doctor. A flash of jealousy went through him as he thought of the 51st century freak fucking The Doctor, an image of him screaming out because of Harkness filled his mind. It was then when he decided what he wanted.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Doctor. I want to hear when your screams turn into moans, begging _me_ to continue." the Master smirked and reached up across the other Time Lords body to take the gag out of his mouth.

The Master was prepared and as soon as the Doctor opened his mouth to start speaking, The Master stuck the sonic screwdriver in. "Suck." The Master commanded and knowing that it was the only thing that would make this easier on him, The Doctor obeyed. The warm metal taste over took his mouth, surprisingly it didn't taste all that bad. He continued to suck, The Master pushing it more into his mouth. He never took his eyes off The Doctor.

He watched as his captive closed his eyes and tried to take in more of his sonic screwdriver: a Groan escaped his lips.

The Doctors eyes snapped open and the Master smiled, slowly he took the screwdriver out of his mouth. The Doctor stayed silent as he watched The Master lower the sonic device to his opening and gasped when he felt it against him.

His eyes flickered up and noticed The Master looking at him, a blush started to creep up on his face which made The Master chuckle before starting to push the screwdriver in. The Doctor threw his head back against the back board, making a loud _thunk_, and gritted his teeth.

The Doctor couldn't stop the scream that escaped him when the Master thrust the Screwdriver in sharply. "Oh. That was a wonderful sound," The Master purred "Let's see if I could make it again." He thrust it deeper again and The Doctor let our another noise.

"Please, Don't do this. Stop."

The Master pushed the screwdriver in again, drawing another noise from his captive below him. This time it sounded more of a moan than a scream. "You don't want me to stop. You're loving this. You want more, don't you?"

"Please." The Doctor whimpered, pushing himself down on the screwdriver.

"Say my name." He did another sharp thrust, hitting something inside The Doctor that had him arching off the bed, trying to break free of the shackles holding him back from pleasuring his -

"Say. My. Name." each word was emphasized with a thrust of the screwdriver. The last one hit the same spot inside The Doctor and he screamed out The Masters name as his back lifted off the bed.

"Good Boy." The Master cooed.

As a reward The Master took his free hand and placed it on The Doctors cock. He heard him moan and moved the screwdriver deeper within in. The Doctor didn't know whether to buck his hips up into The Masters hand or to fuck himself on the screwdriver. It took some time but he eventually found a rhythm.

"More, Master. Please." The Doctor begged, the sound of the restraints jingling faintly.

The Master stopped moving his hands and looked at The Doctor, his lust and want for the actions to continue obvious in his eyes. He felt the sonic device for a familiar feature, keeping his face blank as to not give away anything. When he found what he was looking for he pressed down on the button and a muffled buzzing noise filled the air. The Doctor screamed in pleasure as his screwdriver vibrated within him.


	3. The Final Buzz

_When he found what he was looking for he pressed down on the button and a muffled buzzing noise filled the air. The Doctor screamed in pleasure as his screwdriver vibrated within him._

With his back arched off the bed, the Doctor's scream rang out through the room. The Master, never taking his eyes off his face, watched his beautiful reaction. Grudgingly, he took his finger off the button and the Doctor sunk back onto the bed, it felt as if he could still feel the buzz throughout his body. Both of the Time Lords were panting and were equally as turned on as the other. The Doctor tried to move so as to get that pleasure again but when he thrust his hips, the Master made sure he didn't get any more pleasure than what he wanted the man cuffed to his bed to have.

Realizing that he wasn't getting more, the Doctor stilled his movements. When he looked back up to tell the Master that he wanted more he saw the smug smile that was plastered on his face. He saw one of his eyebrows raise "Go on, Doctor. Beg me. Beg me to fuck you like the little time hoar you are." Torturing the Doctor wasn't as fun as _this_, he should have done this way sooner! He loved watching the look in the Doctor's eyes change from fear to want; but the most magnificent thing of all was that he was feeling the Doctor, the most feared being in the universe, the oncoming storm, withering under him because of the actions he was doing to him. He felt his own cock twitch at the thought and realized how hard he was himself.

"Master," The Doctor said quietly, pulling at his restraints again as he got more desperate. His head seemed to clear little by little at each passing moment and coherent sentences started to form in his mind. " I can't say that this hasn't been fun but do you mind taking these off my wrists me so I could _mmmff_ -" before he could finish his sentence, he felt the Master's rough lips capture his own. It took a minute to realize what was happening but his body was luckily working faster than his brain and he was kissing back with as much passion as the other. The sent of the Master enveloped him and memories of their previous encounters made their way into his head. He thrust his hips forward, meeting the other Time Lords erection, and couldn't help but smile when he felt that the Master's cock was as hard as his. Because of the friction he insured he felt the Master groan against his lips and broke away slightly to whisper a quiet "Fuck." before the Doctor leaned up and pushed their lips back together.

Just as the Doctor thought he was going to run out of air he felt the Master let up. He went to take a breath but it turned into a loud gasp as he felt his screwdriver vibrate deep within him again. The Master's lips move to the Doctor's neck who had to stifle a sound when he felt him bite down; The sensation of the screwdriver vibrating irregularly within him and the Master latched onto his neck was driving him crazy. The Doctor gritted his teeth, stopping another moan from making it's way out of his mouth as he felt their erections rub against each others. After a few seconds of not hearing a sound from the Doctor, the Master stopped his onslaught to purr seductively into his hear "Don't hold back, Doctor. I want to hear all your pretty little sounds that I can wring out of you."

The Doctor grunted his reply and as if on cue, the screwdriver vibrated within him. He threw his head back as a shattering scream was ripped from his throat. It felt as if something had snapped inside him and all he wanted was more, more of the Master. He wanted to have the Master's cock buried deep inside him, He wanted to hear the Master scream out his release, he just wanted to get fucked and filled by his Master. _Now_. "Please, Master. I want to feel you in me. I want you to fuck me hard and fast." he rambled on endlessly, continuing to beg the Master to take him. The Master loved it, each plea, each filthy word, each moan, and each scream that escaped the Doctor. It turned him on even more than the Doctor could ever know and even if he wasn't begging for it, the Master would have claimed him for his own without his permission.

The screwdriver gave a final buzz before the Master reached down and slowly pulled it out of the Doctor. The Doctor groaned, disliking the feel of being empty again. Luckily for him, not more than a minute later, he felt the Master at his opening and start to push in. "Ung. Doctor, you're so tight." he groaned out as he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself fully into the other Time Lord. The Doctor cried out from both pain and pleasure as the Master, without pausing to give the Doctor time to adjust, continued to fuck him hard like he had just previously asked him to do. The two feelings mixed together felt _good_, _so good_, and he never wanted it to stop. At that thought he felt it rising deep inside him and knew there was nothing that he could do to stop it. "Master," he gasped as his prostate was hit. "_Oh yes_. I'm so close," he panted "Please go faster, harder!"

He heard the Master growl at his words and was forcefully pulled closer to him. The Master slammed into him over and over again, fulfilling what the Doctor had asked him to do and the screams from the man below him edged him on. He knew he was close and he knew that as soon as he felt the Doctor clench around him, he wouldn't last much longer either. He reached between them and took the Doctor's cock in his hand and started to pump. The Doctor thrashed his head from side to side, his body wasn't going to be able to take much more pleasure, he was going to - "Cum for me, Doctor. Cum for your lord and master." the Master growled out, squeezing the cock in his hand as he continued to hit his prostate. "Cum!" he shouted his command. A second later he felt the Doctor clench around him and he screamed the Master's name as cum erupted from his cock. The Master pounded merciless into the man below as he arched off the bed and twitched until he was drained. He threw his head back and screamed as he emptied his seed into the Doctor. When he too was spent he collapsed beside the Doctor, pulling his cock out and watched as his cum leaked out of him and onto the sheets.

The Master took a finger and swiped it against some of the Doctor's cum that ended up on his stomach. Upon tasting it, he moaned around his finger. "That really is a taste that could make your mouth water."

* * *

><p>Well then, I think I've just finished my actual first smut. I hope you guys liked it and hopefully, as I continue to write, my writing will get better! You all are such lovely people and I thank you for reviewing and sticking with my story through out all 3 chapters.<p> 


End file.
